Best I can
by Kp23129
Summary: This story takes place ten years after Love Fades Mine has!. Everything has been going slow when it comes to Strigoi attacks or even movements. They haven't been much active which is suspicious, but the council hasn't made action again't it. What happens when a trip to Russia changes everything for our beloved characters.
1. Chapter 1

**The long wait is finally over!**

 **Don't forget to comment, I want to know what you guys think...**

* * *

 **Rose's point of view**

" Mom" I heard a set of voices yell .

I turned around and smiled at my twins coming to me running. That's right I have a set of twins, Sabrina and Sebastian. Apparently in Dimitri's family ran twins as Viktoria was able to have twins as well both girls. They were both around the age of three almost four, but for their age they were very intelligent I would say.

" Mom, where is Daddy?" Sabrina asked me as she collided into me first.

I hugged them both with all my might as I gave them both a kiss.

" Daddy is with your brother Ivan at the moment" I said with a smile.

I walked with my kids back into the palace and they soon ran away doing God knows what. My oldest son Ivan is around eight years old, you could see my character in him but his protectiveness came from Dimitri. Ivan was at the age where Comrade and me decided it would be time to send him to a academy. The twins would attend with him as well as we knew that it would be the best for them. It didn't mean that we forget about them, we would always visit when ever we can and Lissa would always tag along as well she loved her niece and nephews.

What can I say about Lissa, she's been great Queen to her people. She has improve a lot of things in the Moroi world in the sense that Moroi now know how to defend themselves against Strigoi. Around that time she managed to get married to Christian which made him King and have kids of her own. To build the Dragomir numbers in agreement with Christian they decided to have their kids use Dragomir as a first Last name rather than being Ozera-Dragomir. Which meant that the Dragomir titles when to all the way from Princess which Jill had the title to Lady Dragomir which Lissa's youngest daughter Athena held. At the moment Lissa has five kids, three boys and two girls.

Since Christian became King, the amount of guardians for the royal guard has somewhat increase I would say. I was still in first command for the Queens guard with Eddie as my second, but we went from seven to almost fourteen guardians can you believe that. I walked to Lissa's office when I suddenly felt from her the urge to cry. I quickly found her sitting on her chair with her hands in her face.

" Lissa, what's wrong ?" I asked her as I kneeled in front of her.

Lissa still kept crying but she took her hands of her face and its when I heard it.

 _" Ekterina was murdered" I heard threw the bond._

Ekterina was such a wonderful women even in her old age. She was the one who ran the trial for the successor of Tatiana in which Lissa ended wining. To hear that she was killed was the saddest thing ever as she wanted to live out what was rest of her life in peace _._

After Lissa took her hands of her face and regained posture she looked at me.

" The Zeklos are having the funeral in Russia as Royals especially late Queens get buried over at the Russian Court" Lissa said as she looked at me.

" So I'll get everything ready for our departure, it's just you going right ?" I asked her since I knew with Christians schedule coming up he wouldn't be able to leave the country.

" Yeah, Christian has a very important meeting with the Moroi council about you know what" Lissa said .

Christian as King has made it his deal to get the law passed in which Moroi would learn self defense in case of needing to help their guardian out. It was personal to Christian himself as he had both his parents turn and as well Tasha, he wanted to defend himself and his kids.

" I can't always rely on fire" I remember him saying one time.

I took my phone out and started making phone calls for the arrangements of our trip. According to Lissa they are doing the service in three days which is enough time for us to get their in one day. Over time I have gotten use to getting to places the day of but early or two days before as I had a lot of people to worry about, one of my priorities being Lissa herself. Even if over the years she been able to some what stabilize the Dragomir family, it's still the one Royal family with the less members that could be easily wiped out if not careful.

The plane was already notified that we would be arriving the day of the funeral but early for Moroi, just to be safe. Lissa agreed to the time as she knew how I was when it came to flying.

 _" My team please report to Lissa office " I said threw the headpiece in which connected me to the royal guard._

Dimitri was in charge of the Kings guards which was also connected to mines threw the headpiece. They all started showing up within five minutes. The ones that weren't here were Viktoria and Nikolia as they took their daughters to visit Olena for a few weeks. I had Lissa's assistant Amanda call them and tell them of the situation, they quickly agreed to meet us at the Russian Court. Every member of the guard was in title to having their vacation, which most of them have already taken visiting their dear ones.

I explain to them what happen and how we had to have an unexpected fly to Russia for the funeral. I told them to pack clothes especially black because when it came to funerals we the guard must also somewhat wear black. As soon as I was done they were dismissed and went to do their things.

" Liss, I'll see you later" I told her as I hugged her from behind as I saw she was busy.

I walked with my kids to my own place which wasn't connected to Lissa's palace. As soon as I walked inside the twins ran to I don't know where and I went where my nose lead me to which was the kitchen. As soon as I reached the kitchen I smiled as I saw my boys actually cooking together.

" Is that black bread I smell?" I asked as I sat on the kitchen chair.

" Dad showed me how to make it, since grandma isn't here" Ivan said with a proud smile.

" well the taster is here " I smiled as I took a piece of the bread.

As soon as I took the first bite, I melted. It tasted the same as Olena make when she is here. The boys clearly saw my expression and they knew they had succeeded, as they both fist bump each other. Comrade cut three pieces and placed them into smaller plates, I'm guessing those are for the kids.

" Son, can you please go get your siblings so they could have some" Dimitri said to our son as he was trying to clean himself.

" Sure" our son said and ran to go find them.

As soon as he was out the room I was collided into my comrades arms. He smiled at me with that smile that always melted me. He lowered his face and kissed me. As our lips touch I once again felt that electricity that we shared. Our kiss slowly started to heat up as somehow ended in the corner of our kitchen about to take our clothes off. Even ten years of being together our love for each other doesn't change.

" I love you" Comrade whispered to my ear as he let go as we both heard footsteps coming.


	2. Chapter 2: Promise me something

**H** **ey guys, this is the second chapter.**

 **This is a story that I am planning to make it come to life. I wanted to inform you guys that my story isn't based strictly of the VA books. For instance, Rose in my story didn't get shot thus not loosing her Shadow Kiss abilities. In my last story ' _Love Fades Mine Has'_ Tasha did appear and Dimitri killed her in chapter 12: The Fault in our Stars. Just like the description, this story is based ten years of _'Love Fades Mine Has', So I advice you to first read Love Fades Mine Has and then this story._**

 ** _Ps. If you have any questions feel free to message me, I would love to answer your questions._**

 ** _Much Love,_**

 ** _K_**

* * *

 **Dimitri's Point of View**

Some people say that when you're with the person you love time flies quick, that's what I feel. I have been with my Roza for about almost ten years. We have three beautiful children, our oldest Ivan and our twins Sabrina and Sebastian. Over the years I would say that we had been closer than ever, we have charges that were always in the same place so it gave us the opportunity to be together. There would be some times where we had to fly out the country without one another but we knew it came with the job. Just like it was happening today, Lissa had to attend the funeral of the late queen Ekterina, which meant Rose had to go with her.

The funeral would be held in Russia which got me nervous in some ways. Don't get me wrong I love my native country, but over the years it has been known in the Moroi world was the place with the most Strigoi attacks. The Strigoi haven't made big attacks like they would normally do, they would do in small ones which was always fixed. I was just worried for my Roza as there was a Strigoi who had found this you could say prophecy that the Moroi world would fall in the hands of a Strigoi with Shadow kissed abilities. They had tried before in turning others like Rose which they didn't succeed, they even tried with Rose but they failed. I still remember the day we rescued her. She was badly beaten which scared me because I thought I would lose her, but she pulled through. Ever since then her abilities have grown significantly. Now the wards don't help the with the headaches, now she sees the ghost like if she would see a regular person. Which sometimes you would see her stare into thin air which meant she was seeing a ghost.

The jet was supposed to be leave in an hour and I couldn't bear to let Rose leave my arms. I knew that she would be back in about three days tops, but my gut was telling me something else. I can't put words into it, which only made me not want her out of my arms. Rose didn't complain, if it were up to us we would spend the entire days just here. I hugged her deeper into my arms as I smelled her hair, somewhat taking in her scent as we cuddle in our bed. Rose turned around and looked at me deep in the eyes and kissed me. I responded to the kiss with much passion and intensity, oh how much I love this woman. Our make out session kept going until we both hard bagging on the door.

" Rose, it's time to head to the jet" I heard Eddie says on the other side of the door.

Rose growled and broke away and looked at the door.

"go away!" Rose yelled back and kissed me once again.

" your turn" Eddie said a little too loud.

I knew what was going to happen before it even happen. I looked up at my Roza and noticed those beautiful brown eyes that our children inherit, weren't their anymore but the yellow shadow kissed eyes.

" Damn it Lissa" Rose said before she got up and her eyes went back to normal.

I got up from the bed as Rose was already trying to fix her curly hair, I did love when Rose washed her hair and let those beautiful curls that my daughter shared with her mother out. She noticed me staring at her which only made us both smile.

" do you see something you like?" Roza said as she fixed her shirt.

" defiantly " I smiled back as I opened the door for her and she walked out first.

" Happy" Rose said as she saw Lissa standing right at the door with her arms crossed.

" Very" Lissa smiled as she walked out with Christian at her side and Eddie and us following her.

We made our way to the where the jet would be waiting for them and I felt my grip on Rose get tighter, I didn't want her to go. The guys were all going into the jet and the only ones outside were Lissa, Christian, Rose and myself. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her with all my might as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

" Promise me something" I whispered in her ear as I hugged her tighter to my body.

Rose pulled away so her eyes were staring at my own, so many messages going through by just looking into our eyes.

" I promise you that I will return to you, that I'll be right back here in your arms" Rose said low enough for me to hear and kissed me.

" The jet is ready for dispatch" I heard the captain say from far.

I let go of Rose as I one last time kissed her forehead and smiled at her. She sure was a beauty and I couldn't believe how lucky I was to be able to call her my wife, that's right we have been married for about five years now. Christian and I stood side to side as we saw our wife's walk hand in hand into the jet. We stood in place as we saw the jet leave and when the plane was nowhere in sight, I sigh.

" They'll be back soon" Christian said as patted my back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose's point of view**

Over the years my shadow kiss abilities have grown like Dimitri says. Wards no longer protect me from the ghost, so I would see them as any regular person now. I have learned how to distinguish them from the living, they have a certain color around them that they living doesn't. But the headaches some what grew more in planes.

Everything was already set for when we would land in Novosibirsk. From their we would make our way up to Moscow where the Russian cemetery would take place. Lissa had already had her outfit coordinated, she wanted to wear a full out black dress with a small crown, which even after all this time she hasn't gotten used to.

" There will be a full out investigation, I promise you that her murder won't be in vain" I heard Lissa say.

I'm guessing she's in a conference call with the council in regards to Ekaterina's death, especially a queen. As I was walking around the jet I would be able to see the ghost. I would see people who I had either known personally like the Dragomir's, Mason and even Victor Dashkov, who I had killed myself out of spirit anger. When ever I would be in a plane if it was either on a business or with my family I would try to either close my eyes and sleep or either try and talk to who ever. The kids don't know of the side effects which Dimitri and I call it. They know that their aunt Lissa and I have a special bond, as they have witnessed it before, when we were out one time all together. They had also notice how our eyes change color if we are in others heads for to long.

We would be arriving in Novosibirsk within a one more hours, oh how long it was. Viktoria and Nikolai would have the car ready were we would drive all the way to where the funeral would take place. I had informed only them two that we would be landing before original scheduled. As the jet was landing you were able to see as the sun was still up, which meant it was still night time for the moroi, almost morning.

As soon as the jet landed, all the guard or moroi bowed to Lissa as she walked right past them to the car where Viktoria and Nikolai were. Them knowing what to do and bowed to their queen when in public. Lissa had always told the guard that she considered them family that they always didn't have to bow to her. The only way we had to bow in public or when she was in a council meeting and we needed her attention.

The two cars that would be driven from Novosibirsk to the outskirts of Moscow. Which would be around a two hour drive as it was Moroi time which was human time and they would be sleeping so it would be a smooth drive. The system in which we had established were that in cars the setting would be in jeep, three guards in the back seat, myself on the middle with Lissa and the rest would drive in the other car.

By the time we reached the cemetery it was morning for Moroi and you could see the candles lit in the path way. The guys which were in the other jeep they had done a quick search, just for precision. When I was given the okay, we had started making our way to the chapel were holding the funeral. Every royal family were here in respect of a late Queen. The Zeklos family were all crying for their lost of their eldest member. As soon as Lissa had made her entrance, everyone bowed.

" There's an empty seat in the first row in the left" I heard from my headpiece.

Lissa was talking to one young lady about a certain subject and as soon as she saw me getting close to Lissa, she excused herself.

" There's an empty seat in the first row left side" I said low enough for her to hear.

Lissa started to walk to where I had told her and quickly sat down. From where she was sitting you could see Ekaterina dressed as what she is a queen. She had a white diamond crown with a black dress. I never really had a personal encounter with her, but I did through Lissa eyes. As the priest was setting up to give a small word, I took my spot next to Viktoria by the wall as all the other guardians their. The priest had given a small word and even added a personal statement as he remember Ekaterina when she was queen as he was a small child during that time. As I started to somewhat space out, I saw a ghost in the a corner and it was no other than Ekaterina. She was smiling as she waved at me as she was walking to me.

" _There is grave danger ahead, your loyalty will be tested" Ekaterina said as she stood in front Lissa in admiration._

Over time my abilities had changed as now I'm able now to hear them when they speak. I made motion with my head as for her to follow me.

" I'll be right back" I said low and made my way out with Ekaterina following me.

As I walked out the chapel and found a spot where no one was when I turned to look at her as she stood their with elegance.

" What grave danger are you speaking of?" I asked as I wasn't understanding.

" _Be careful my dear, they're coming for something they tried before" Ekaterina said as she stood their firm._

I was about to ask another question when I felt that nasua which I had felt many times before which got me to run. I started to run for the one thing I was trained to do, to protect Moroi as their were Strigoi's around. I sprinted back inside the chapel leaving Ekaterina behind, my main concern was Lissa. I tapped my headpiece which connected me to the guard.

" _I don't want you to be alarmed, there are Strigoi in the perimeter. Keep a close eye on Lissa, maybe their just passing through. If the situation gets out of hand, Alvarez is close by with the getaway car" I said to my team low enough before I walked once again into the chapel taking my places once again next to Viktoria._

The priest was close to being done I presume as everyone got up and said amen. I slowly walked up to Lissa and she looked at me with a smile. I leaned to her as she responded.

" Lissa their are Strigoi in the perimeter. Don't let anyone out" I said low enough.

She looked at me with a blank stare which she had gained over the years. She turned around and started to walk to where the now coffin of Ekaterina was now closed. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they thought their queen would say something, she sure did.

" I have some important information to share. I was just informed by my head guardian that their are Strigoi in the perimeter. She advises that we don't leave the church just yet. She will explain more of the steps to take" Lissa said as she looked at me.

Everyone started to make a commotion from the news that they just heard. I walked up to Lissa and turned my attention to the royal families in front of me.

" As long as we all stay inside the church everything should run smoothly. I will need a group of volunteer guardians to accompany me in a quick search of the perimeter. If it's clear enough for all of you to make it out safe,that's what we'll do" I said.

Royals started to blur out their own guardians name in giving them to the volunteer team. I had about fifteen guardians. In less than three minutes I had about ten guardians in display. We made a quick huddle with Eddie who would stay inside keeping tabs on what would happen outside.

" What's the plan?' I heard one of them ask.

" Here's the plan, since there's ten of us we will split in groups of five and search the perimeter. This church is big so try and make it quick. Guardian Castile will stay inside to keep everyone here informed" I said out loud.

Everyone nodded in understanding and started making their way to the door. I quickly grabbed Eddie's hand for him to not move.

" Eddie if I give the signal for you to take Lissa do so. Don't even think of waiting for me. I will catch up, you know how" I said to him in complete confidence.

Eddie knew himself that I could be able to find Lissa now matter where she be, the bond tied us together was a basic GPS. Eddie just nodded even though knowing him he didn't agree.

" Keep her safe" I said to him as I walked away from him to the group that was waiting for me.

" Let's do this" I said as we made our way out.

 _ **To be continued….**_


End file.
